


wake up

by orphan_account



Category: Lunch Club (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cooper is a good friend, Friendship, Nightmares, No shipping, Travis has a nightmare, don't try to twist my words, they are good friends and thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suddenly, everything goes dark. The figures are taken away, the eyes are gone, but the darkness is crushing. Travis feels like he’s falling.Cooper’s voice echoes around him, growing louder and louder, demanding him to wake up. Travis starts to scream, hoping that someone, anyone, would hear his cry for help and save him from this hell.“Travis, wake UP!”In which Travis has a nightmare and Cooper makes a promise.
Relationships: None, don't even try to twist my words
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	wake up

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's been a minute! sorry for the break there, i kinda forgot to write oops.
> 
> anyway, here's some important stuff so please read!:
> 
> 1\. this is completely fiction! i don't wish any harm on the guys and i don't think of any of them as bad people 
> 
> 2\. i wrote the dream part based off of my own experiences w nightmares so aha yeah
> 
> 3\. DO NOT SHIP COOPER AND TRAVIS! they are friends who are supportive of each other in this fic and we will KEEP it that way. don't even try to twist my words. if you utter even a single word abt it i will be v angry
> 
> ok w that out of the way, enjoy!

“Guys?”

Travis squints his eyes, trying to adjust his sight to the darkness. He holds his hands out in front of him and takes a cautious step forward, listening for movement. “Guys, where are you? This isn’t funny anymore.”

He’s met with silence, but he can feel a presence in the room. He’s being watched; he can feel six sets of eyes on him, surrounding him, crowding him.

“Seriously, guys, I know you’re there. Why are we here? What are we doing? Can we go home?” Travis starts to panic. The darkness and the weight of their eyes are becoming extremely overwhelming and he wants out.

“ _ We? _ ” A voice asks, chuckling. Travis identifies Schlatt’s voice but it seems… off. “Now why are  _ you  _ of all people using the term ‘we’?”

Travis turns around and tries to figure out where his voice is coming from. “What- what do you mean? Aren’t we, y’know, friends?”

“Whoever said we were?” another voice asks. Charlie. 

A figure moves out of the shadows and he recognizes them to be Noah. “I don’t ever remember saying I was yours.”

“But- but we  _ are _ friends! We run a podcast and a Youtube channel, we hang out regularly, that means we’re friends!” Travis’s throat begins to burn.

A silence falls between the figures and it’s deafening.

“Right?” Travis chokes out, tears threatening to fall.

Laughter rings out, and he sees Ted moves through the shadows. “Travis, you’re just delusional.”

“You really thought this was real?” The pity in Carson’s voice makes Travis want to throw up.

Travis feels someone tap his shoulder and he turns to see Cooper standing in front of him, smiling. Hope blossoms in his chest and he smiles back at Cooper.

“Cooper! You- you’re my friend, right?”

Cooper laughs in response.

“...R-Right?”

The taller boy looks down at Travis. His smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Oh, Travis,” he says, sighing. “Just  _ wake up _ .”

Suddenly, everything goes dark. The figures are taken away, the eyes are gone, but the darkness is crushing. Travis feels like he’s falling.

Cooper’s voice echoes around him, growing louder and louder, demanding him to wake up. Travis starts to scream, hoping that someone,  _ anyone _ , would hear his cry for help and save him from this hell.

“Travis,  _ wake UP!” _

Travis launches forward and almost falls off of the couch, tears streaming down his face. He starts to whimper and look around, afraid that he had landed back in the dark room.

“Dear God, dude, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Cooper kneels in front of Travis, his eyes dark with worry. Travis flinches.

He grabs hold of Travis’s arms and steadies him. “Dude, look at me. Did you have a nightmare? Why are you crying?”

Travis touches Cooper’s arm, and deciding that this is in fact the real Cooper, calms down. He looks up at him and sighs. 

“I-I’m sorry if I woke you, dude. Just had a bad dream, I guess.”

“No, don’t be sorry. And yeah, it must’ve been one  _ hell  _ of a nightmare. You were screaming bloody murder. Scared the shit out of me.”

Travis rubs his hands down his face, wiping away any stray tears. “Yeah, no, it was bad.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

The smaller male considers this for a moment, then shakes his head. “Not yet. Maybe in the morning, though? I’m tired.”

“I get it,” Cooper says. Standing up, he turns back to Travis and says, “You know, bud, I’ll always be here for you if you need to vent, okay? Same goes for the others.”

Travis smiles. “Promise?”

Cooper smiles back. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i know its a little short and not my best but i thought it was a good fic idea so i had to write it.
> 
> please let me know if there are any errors!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
